


Finally Found

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: This is a soulmate AU where you are born with a symbol that glows when you become intimate with your soulmate. The symbols could match or not, just depends on the couple.





	Finally Found

You are sitting at the counter, enjoying your breakfast. You sigh in disappointment as the golden snake symbol wrapped around your bicep doesn’t glow. The man you slept with walks out to the kitchen. “Sorry, darling, as beautiful as you are, it seems you aren’t mine.” He smirks at you.

“Yeah, you want breakfast?”

“Nah, I got to go to work.” The man winks at you. “But, damn are you fun.”

“You only get that one night.” You shrug. “Have a nice life.” You watch the stranger leave and you glare at the door. Most of your friends have already found their soulmate already and you feel alone. “If I have a symbol, that means they’re out there, right?” You wonder out loud. You jump when your phone rings. You groan at the name flashing: Tony Stark. “What is it, Stark?” You two are like siblings, but you really don’t want to talk to anyone who found their soulmate already. You just wanted to sulk in your self-hatred.

“We’ve brought on a new guy for the Avengers…and he has the same symbol on his bicep as well.” You lose your breath. “I think you should meet him.”

You hear his disapproval and laugh. “You don’t sound thrilled.”

“I’m not, but I don’t want to keep you from him.”

“I’m on my way!” You quickly shower and dress before running out the door. You are an agent of SHIELD, but you prefer your quiet apartment to the crowded Avengers’ tower. You flash your badge and enter the elevator. You walk out to the common room and see your friend there. “Tony, where—”

“He chickened out.” Tony glares. “He doesn’t deserve you.” You roll your eyes.

“You know I’m too stubborn to just let him go.” You cross your arms. “Where is he?” Tony sighs and shows you to a door.

“Loki, open up!”  _Loki?_  You recall the crazed man who attacked New York.  _No, there’s no way._  Tony doesn’t get a response so you push him out of the way. You pick the lock and throw the door open. You see a man with shoulder length black hair sitting on the bed in an undershirt, revealing the golden snake on his bicep. He has his hands in his hair when he looks up at you.

“Loki?” His name is foreign on your tongue. He eyes your snake on your bicep that matches his. Symbols don’t always match, which is why you were sleeping with anyone you felt attracted to, waiting for your symbol to glow.

“Who are you?” His voice is cold.

“(Y/n).” You look back at Tony. “You can leave.” For some reason, this just felt right.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He eyes Loki.

“I will be fine.” You walk into Loki’s room and close the door on Tony. You make your way to the tall man slowly. “If you truly are my soulmate, I’m so glad I found you.” He glares at you. “You don’t seem happy to see me.”

“I don’t deserve a soulmate. I don’t need a weakness.” Loki growls. “And I refuse to believe my soulmate is a mortal.” You laugh. “I’m serious.”

“And you sound ridiculous.” You can’t stop laughing. Loki is staring at you. Why the hell are you laughing at him? “We just have to fuck to see if we are.” You lean against his shoulder. “But we don’t have to.”

“You’re willing to sleep with a stranger?” He raises his eyebrow.

“I have been doing that for a few years now.” You look away. “All of my friends found their soulmates. And, here I am alone, convincing myself I don’t need companionship.” He knits his eyebrows together. “What’s the  _real_  reason you don’t want a soulmate?”

“I already told you…” Loki frowns. You give him a look, showing you don’t believe him. He sighs. “I am going to disappoint you.”

“Yet, I don’t believe that.” You hold his hand. “Loki, let’s see if we are.” He hesitates but gives in to the curiosity he feels. Loki cups your chin gently and pulls you into a soft kiss. You feel butterflies and deepen the kiss. Loki pulls away and looks down at you with lust.

“If you weren’t alluring before, you’re irresistible now.” He pushes you down on his bed and nibbles behind your ear, causing you to moan and push your legs together. “Now, darling, all I know is you deserve to know who your soulmate is.” Loki starts lifting your shirt slowly and tracing his cool fingers against your skin. Your nipples harden and you groan.

“Loki…” He smirks and kisses your breasts. “I need you.”

“If you insist, darling.” Loki pulls your pants off and find your underwear soaked. “Oh, darling, even if I am not your soulmate, I will make sure you have a great time.” He slips your underwear off with his teeth. “Let me demonstrate why I’m known as silver-tongued.” Loki spreads your legs before kissing your inner thighs close to your cunt.

“L-Loki?” You swallow your nerves. Not many men have given you oral and you felt guilty. “You don’t have to.”

“Has my darling not been worshipped the way she should?” Loki murmurs. “You are my queen right now, and I will worship you as such.” He starts teasing your clit and you squeeze your eyes shut. Not only was this not a stimulation you got often, Loki made it the only thing you’ve ever wanted!

“Loki!” You scream in pleasure and you feel his smirk as he teases you. “Yes!” You cum on his tongue and he cleans you up greedily.

“You taste so sweet darling.” Loki kisses you deeply and you feel his erection on your thigh.

“Let me return the favor.” You flip him on his back and pull his shirt off. Loki groans at the sight of you above him naked. You slip your hand in his pants to tease his cock and find he doesn’t wear underwear. “Hmmm, someone is ready for me.”

“Y-yes…” His head falls back. You smirk and rip his pants off eagerly. You trail small, light kisses up to his tip. “(Y/n)…” He gasps. You take him all in excitedly. You choke, but then relax and start bobbing your head. “Sexy woman…” You hum before teasing him more with his tongue. Loki grabs your hair and forces himself further into your throat. You choke and have tears streaming down your face. Loki releases you and you breathe deeply, trying to catch your breath. “I’m sorry darling!” He wipes your tears.

“No, I wanted to please you just as much!” You climb onto him. Loki flips you over and pins your wrists above your head.

“Time for the truth.” You hear the anxiety in his voice.

“W-we don’t have to.” You try to reassure him.

“No, I want to.” He doesn’t meet your eyes. “I just don’t know what I’ll do if you aren’t mine.” Your heart swells in understanding.

“I know.” You whisper. “I will probably give up if you aren’t.” Loki looks down at you concerned. “At least for a little bit.”

“Why?”

“You’ve given me more pleasure than all the others combined.” You smile sadly up at him. “I’ll need time to-to heal from the pain of not having you.” He kisses you gently.

“I understand, my love.” Loki bites his lip and slowly fills you and allows you to get used to his size.

“Oh…Loki!” You moan. He smirks and takes that as a sign to continue. Loki quickens the pace and you cry out in pleasure. “Fuck!” He tries to hold off, but you reach your orgasm and tighten around him, causing more pleasure than Loki has ever felt. It really did feel you two were made for each other. Loki and you were breathing heavily as he collapses next to you. You feel a burning on your bicep and you look down. To your surprise, your symbol is glowing. Loki stares at his as well. “You’re the one…” Loki feels a tightening in his chest. “Loki, you’re mine!” You tackle him and kiss him deeply in excitement. Anxiety consumes Loki as he fears he will disappoint you. “What’s wrong?”

“(Y/n)…I shouldn’t have done this.”

“No,” you grab his shoulders tightly. “Don’t you start that shit again!”

Loki stares at you concerned. “But—”

“No,” you kiss him deeply and pull him to the pillows. “Now, hold me until you’re comfortable telling me how deeply you love me.” Loki chuckles and pulls the blankets around the two of you.

“If you insist.” He sighs, but gives in to the love he feels for you, content to know he really wasn’t destined to be alone.

* * *


End file.
